My Girl
by BoarderKC
Summary: A letter of apology. I forgot the disclaimer inside so: I don't own digimon
1. I'm Sorry

Hello everyone! Well, this is my first one chapter story where romance is the whole story. I'm surprising myself too. I never really liked this couple and I know not a lot of people really have. Well, forget all that and let's see if I can write this fic.  
  
My Girl  
  
I'm sorry. That's really all I can say. Do you know why I'm sorry? I'm sure you do. Your probably standing there reading it, standing with 'him' and asking yourself why it took so long. I don't have an answer for you.  
  
I'm an arrogant fool. That's why. I was too blind to see what you wanted. And that wasn't me. How many times did you contradict me when I made my claim? I never listen. Could you forgive me?  
  
I don't know how many times I was willing to fight for you. For the girl that was never mine. I'd yell at anyone who came near you, no matter your protests. What a fool I was; trying to win your hand through brute strength. I know what he gave you. Patience; love; space; friendship.  
  
Friendship that's who I'm supposed to be. I was no friend. I was an egotistical jerk. Friends listen; I did not. Friends support you; I did not. Friends protect you; I did more harm then good.   
  
Please forgive me. Please love me as the friend I wish I could be since I was no friend. Teach me what I need to show others. That way I can be the friend you need when you and he have your first fight. Or when you get in trouble at school. Or when you just need me to bail you out of a jam.  
  
"Greater love hath no man than this, that a man lay down his life for his friends." John 15:13. As a true friend I will give up anything for you. And as a result I have given you up.  
  
Goodbye. I love you.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Did you guess the writer? There are only two choices. Please Review this part before reading the second part. Please! This I'm begging! I really want to know if you got the people or not. And I want to know if the letter was convincing.  



	2. Don't Give Up ON Me

Tears fell from a young boy's eyes as he took the paper and stuck it into the girl, his girl's, hand. But she wasn't his girl. He had been wrong. She stared at him in shock after he kissed her on the cheek. He walked off in silence after that.  
  
Numbly she had opened the neatly folded note. There was something sad about it. Maybe it was just that HE had come up crying. Or that he kissed her cheek without any explanation. She ran her eyes down the white sheet of notebook paper noting places that the ink had run from tears mixing with it.  
  
She read the note and bit her tongue to keep from crying. Why was he saying these things? She ran down the hall, searching for him, the note crunched in her hand. Then she saw him, as she rounded a corner. He sat on the floor leaning against the lockers, head in hands, shoulders heaving.   
  
"Don't go," she whispered. He heard it and looked up at her. Knowing nothing else to do he stood up. Tears built in her eye. "Do you really believe this?" She held up the note. And he didn't answer. "Did you really want me to be happy?" This time he nodded.  
  
She slowly approached him. She hugged him tightly, allowing her tears to fall on his shoulder. He hugged her back. "Don't give up on me," she said.  
  
"What?" He asked. Give up on her?  
  
"Don't give me up," she whispered. He paused, unsure what to say or do. "I don't want you to leave. Because that's the way you made it sound." She kissed his cheek. "Daisuke?"  
  
"I love you, Hikari," he muttered. "Can you forgive me?"  
  
A smile broke out on her face. Instead of answering she kissed him on the lips. "I love you too."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay, I have never really supported Davis and Kari, but I saw this web site on the net and it was so good that I became a fan. http://daikari.homestead.com Visit this site if you like Daikari or visit it even if you don't. It's a great site! Please, as always read and review. Was it sweet enough? Did it sound believeable?  
  



End file.
